pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - UW Speed HM
Team splits into different chambers of UW to complete the mission in 30-55 minutes on Hard Mode. The core of this team relies on the use of consets, make sure that at least 2 people in the team have them. Team Composition / Waste Terra / Pools Terra / Pits Terra or / Pits Scythesin / The Permaformer / The Ursans / The Mimicry Monk / The HB Monk Terra for Wastes prof=E/Me Earth=12+1+3 Fire=10+3 Insp=8 Energy=3+3of swiftnessfleshaurastrikerof earthechofontarmor/build Equipment *+5 energy Sword/Axe of Enchanting. *Earth Scroll or any Earth Magic Offhand. *Armor with Radiant/Geomancer's Insignias preferred. *Runes. Usage *Party enters UW wait for cons getting activated. *Wait for Ursans to take right side, go take quest. *When Ursans and permasin take aggro keep your enchantments up and hold any leaky aggro. *After the sin heads off clearing the chamber Ursans will clear you the way to split point. *Go clear wastes. *Pop the reaper, DO NOT TAKE THE QUEST, WAIT FOR THE SIN TO COME AND TAKE THE QUEST FOR HIM. *After sin is done with his quest head off to Chaos Plains. Terra for Pools prof=E/Me Earth=12+1+3 Fire=10+3 Insp=8 Energy=3+3of swiftnessfleshaurastrikerof earthof stabilityfontarmor/build Equipment *+5 energy Sword/Axe of Enchanting. *Earth Scroll or any Earth Magic Offhand. *Armor with Radiant/Geomancer's Insinias preferred. *Runes. Usage *Party enters UW wait for cons getting activated. *Wait for Ursans to take right side, go take quest. *When Ursans and permasin take aggro keep your enchantments up and hold any leaky aggro. *After the sin heads off clearing the chamber Ursans will clear you the way to split point. *Go clear the pools. *Kill any charged blacknesses on your way there if needed. *Make sure to stay in wos as much as possible as knockdowns may pose a problem. *Clear pools, do the queen quest. *Head to plains and clear them with pits terra. Terra for Pits prof=E/A Earth=12+1+3 Shadow=12 Energy=3+3Paradoxformneutralityarmorwavecrystalsof lesser energyattunement/build Equipment *+5 energy Sword/Axe of Enchanting. *Earth Scroll or any Earth Magic Offhand. *High enrgy set, just incase. *Armor with Radiant/Geomancer's Insinias preferred. *Runes. Usage *Party enters UW wait for cons getting activated. *Wait for Ursans to take right side, go take quest. *When Ursans and permasin take aggro keep your enchantments up and hold any leaky aggro. *After the sin heads off clearing the chamber Ursans will clear you the way to split point. *Go clear the pits. *Follow the pools terra as he clears the way from nasty charged blacknesses. *Split in chaos plains and head to bone pits. *Clear it, do the quest and help the pools terra clear the plains. Assassin variant prof=A/D Shadow=10+3 Crit=8+1+3 scythe=12Paradoxformof Holy Mightattacksweepeyeagilityof the master/build Note *If cons end without being reapplied immediately, you are screwed. The permaformer prof=A/Me Shadow=12+1+3 Illusion=11 inspiration=6paradoxformchannelingnightmareof failureof painclumsinesseye/build Ursans x2/3 prof=W/Me Strength=12+1+1 Inspiration=12blessingstabilitysignetresistanceresistanceof staminasprintrebirth signet/build Note: *Have superior strength headgear to cast signet of stamina. *At r10 Norn this Ursan should have 1253hp. *Dont poke things with your dodgy weapon. *Take other professions with standard ursan bar, but on your own risk, warriors are still preferred. Mimicry monk 1/0 prof=Mo/Me Heal=12+1+3 Div=9+1 Insp=9of Healingof rejuvenationkissof lifeseedMimicrysignetrebirth/build Note: *Mimicry Ursan blessing from ursans for most of the run. *Go out of Ursan sequence and mimicry HB from main monk if he/she gets overwelmed. HB Monk prof=Mo/E Heal=12+1+1 Divine=12+1of ComfortKissof LifeSeedof Lesser EnergyPartyBoonRebirth/build